


A Hop, Skip, and a Jump

by Rikaleeta



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Exposition, Gen, Sorry guys i really like describing things, Thats mostly what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikaleeta/pseuds/Rikaleeta
Summary: It's twenty years in the future, with enough technological advancements to make it feel like centuries.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	A Hop, Skip, and a Jump

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bibliophilea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophilea/gifts).



> A prompt fill for team human! The prompt creator is bibliophilea

With the opening of the Fenton Portal, more and more natural portals started popping up over the world. Small at first, and slowly, inching out from Amity Park to cover the States, and eventually North America, and even the world. Ghost hunters popped up everywhere. It was like living in comic books- every major city seemed to have a well-known costumed hero fighting off the aggressive ghosts. Despite the town being as small as it was, no one was more well-known than Amity Park's Danny Phantom. He was the first, after all. 

Some cities were more aggressive than others toward ghosts. Some allowed no ghosts at all within their borders. Those were few and far between, though, and the ones that allowed the ghosts to stick around were the ones that flourished. 

With ghosts now around, knowledge once believed lost to time was now a hop, skip, and a jump away. Well, a jump through an interdimensional portal, but still. 

Old technologies were uncovered. Languages were recovered. People built on trinkets and devices experimented with ahead of their time, and advanced them beyond even theirs. Technology and language and music and art grew at an unprecedented rate. 

It seemed like it had been hundreds of years to Danny. It had only actually been twenty. 

He was proud of himself. He, as Phantom, had led a lot of rights campaigns for ghosts, had mediated a lot of meetings, to try to get people to trust the non aggressive ones. And with the introduction of ghosts as fact rather than fiction, he had been able to pass off strange bio test results as ecto-radiation from living near the stuff so much. He'd pulled his grades up- more ghost hunters meant less time needing to be put into forcing aggressive ghosts back though the portal, which in turn meant more study time. He'd gotten into college, gotten a major in astronomy and a minor in ectology. He had done it- he'd gotten hired by NASA. He was going to space. 

The newer, safer means of space travel made him glad he had gotten that ectology minor. He'd be getting there through a series of Ghost Zone Portals. Apparently after the furthest reaches of the globe had begun getting portals, they kept popping up even further away- in space. A dozen mapping expeditions had been done, and failed, before the most recent and successful one. The Ghost Zone was always moving and changing, so the expedition leader had had a paper enchanted so the sketched islands and doors would move on the corresponding paper. It had to be done in small sections, but it was coming along. 

The Portals the team Danny was on had already been mapped and anchored- a combination of magic and human tech that made sure a Portal always went to the same place. Still, he was nervous. This was space. This wasn't just petitioning the government to use Ectoplasm as a renewable resource. (One could remove the radiation element and use a single teaspoon to power a home for a year. He had succeeded with the help of Sam and Tucker and, begrudgingly, Valerie. Though Val had seemed pretty delighted at the damn near riot they had gotten going across the country.) 

Danny took a steadying deep breath. What was the worst that could happen? He could die the rest of the way? Unlikely. That wasn't what he was scared of. 

But he wouldn't fail. He knew he wouldn't. He knew what he was doing. 

He gave one last hug to his parents, to Sam and Tucker, to Valerie. "Protect the town while I'm gone, 'kay? You can always call if you really need me. I can slip away." 

His mother smile and shook her head. "No need, Danny."

His father sniffled, looking about a second away from lunging and hugging his son so tight his bones would break. "Yeah, Danny-boy. Go live your dream." 

Danny smiled. "I love all of you." He said. He stepped backward onto a hoverboard, not unlike Val's Red Huntress one, and began gliding toward the airport. 

"See you in 10 months, Danny!" Sam yelled. Danny waved back before turning forward to see where he was going. 

He'd miss them, but he'd only be on the moon. Just a hop, skip, and a jump away, really.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I havent posted any more than this for the Phight this year. I'm an essential worker and I've been really busy at work 😭


End file.
